Grippe
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Eine Grippewelle kursiert im SGC. Husten, Schnupfen, Gliederschmerzen … Keiner kann den Bakterien entkommen, aber bald wird klar, ein jeder geht mit dem Kranksein anders um. Zum Glück gibt es jedoch willige  Krankenpfleger ... Sam/Janet, Jack/Daniel
1. Sam

**Titel:** Grippe  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** Sam/Janet, Jack/Daniel

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Humor/etwas Drama

**Kapitel:** 1/4  
**Inhalt:** Eine Grippewelle kursiert im SGC. Husten, Schnupfen, Gliederschmerzen … Keiner kann den Bakterien entkommen, aber bald wird klar, ein jeder geht mit dem Kranksein anders um. Zum Glück gibt es jedoch willige `Krankenpfleger´...  
**Warnung:** Femslash, Slash, kindisches Verhalten...  
**Disclaimer:** Würde mir Stargate gehören, hätte es nicht so ein doofes Ende.  
**A/N:** Ich bin krank, Blood-Angel ist, unsere komplette Berufsschulklasse ist krank, darum gibt es eine Kranken-FF. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

**Wortanzahl:** 1054 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 1 - Sam**

„Du bist krank!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Du bist sehr wohl krank!"

„Ich war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr krank und ich werde es auch nicht!"

„Bist du die Ärztin oder ich? Du bist krank und bekommst von mir Bettruhe erteilt. Basta!"

Dieses Gespräch konnte jeder hören, der gerade Mäuschen an Sam Carters Tür spielte.

Im ganzen SGC kursierte eine Grippe- und Erkältungswelle, sodass Janet Fraiser, die CMO, und ihr Team der Krankenstation alle Hände voll zu tun hatten.

Im Moment verschwendete die brünette Ärztin jedoch keinen Gedanken daran. Sie war vor 10 Minuten in Sams Labor gekommen, um mit ihr Cassies baldigen Geburtstag zu besprechen.

Doch dieser Gedanke verschwand schon als sie den Flur, der zu Sams Reich führte, betrat.

Husten und Schnauben war durch die geschlossene Tür zu hören und als Janet in den Raum trat, wurde sie begrüßt von dem Bild einer rotwangigen Sam, die mit ihrem Kopf auf ihrer Arbeitsplatte da saß. Wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Linkskurve versuchte diese sitzen zu bleiben, aber selbst einige Meter entfernt, konnte Janet erkennen wie schwer dies der Blondine fiel.

Ihr Hallo blieb Janet regelrecht im Halse stecken. Stattdessen war sie schnurstracks zur ihren Freundin gegangen und hatte ihre eine Hand auf deren Stirn gelegt.

Glühendheiß fühlte sich Sams Haut unter Janets kühler Hand an und ohne auf die langsamen und müden Abwehrbewegung zu achten, schaute sich die kleinere Frau weiter ihre neue Patientin an. Egal wie unfreiwillig diese war.

Auch ohne ihre Instrumente sah sie wie gerötet Sams Rachen war und wie belegt deren Zunge war.

„Bettruhe!" war Janets einziger Kommentar als sie ihre kurze Untersuchung beendet hatte, doch dieses kleine Wort beschwor den eben belauschten Dialog hervor.

Stur bestand Sam darauf gesund zu sein, trotz ihrer laufenden Nase, ihres Hustens und ihrer krächzenden Stimme.

Doch Janet war nicht umsonst der CMO einer so großen Basis.

„Du gehst jetzt nach Hause, legst dich hin, schläfst und ich schaue nach der Arbeit bei dir vorbei, ok?", versuchte Janet die nun schmollende Sam zu trösten, die sehnsuchtsvoll ihre aktuelle Arbeit anstarrte.

Aber so leicht wollte sich die Blonde nicht abschieben lassen. Stur versuchte sie ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust zu verschränken und Janet anzusehen. Sie wollte stark und gesund aussehen, doch das Endergebnis war eher... mitleiderregend.

"Das kannst du *hust* vergessen. Ich muss das hier *hust* fertig bekommen für *hust* SG-7."

"Ah... du meinst das SG-7 von dem 3 der 4 Mitglieder im Moment in meiner Krankenstation eine große Tüte voll Medikamente gegen ihre Grippebeschwerden bekommen? Meinst du die? Wenn ja, da kann ich dich trösten. Die brauchen nicht so schnell deine Ergebnisse." 

"SG-5 aber!", war Sams nächster Versuch.

"4 von 4 sind da krank, einer immer noch mit fast 40 Grad Fieber!" war wiederum Janets schnelles Abschmettern.

Leicht verzweifelt sah sich Sam in ihren Labor um. Irgendwas musste doch so dringend sein, dass sie es UNBEDINGT heute noch machen musste.

"Ha!", schrie sie auf einmal aus. Rettung!, feierte sie innerlich. SG-3 hatte vor einigen Tagen was bei ihr abgeliefert und Marines wurden NIE krank, also brauchten sie bestimmt diese Ergebnisse.

"SG-3! Genau, SG-3 hat mich gebeten etwas für sie zu testen.", verkündete sie stolz eine Lösung gefunden zu haben. Doch ihre Freude löste sich in _null Komma nichts__in Luft auf als sie das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihrer Geliebten sah... Dieses Grinsen, das NIE etwas gutes verhieß und das Sam schnell zu fürchten gelernt hatte._

_"4 von 4 sind krank und ich habe selten jemanden getroffen, der sich so über kleine Spritzen aufregt wie diese Marines... Selbst der Colonel ist nicht so schlimm.", fügte sie leise mit einem Kopfschütteln hinzu als sie sich an die gestrige Szene erinnerte._

_Doch so leicht gab Sam nicht auf. Nicht nur Janet hatte eine wichtige Position im SGC und auch Sam war stur und ehrgeizig. Wie sonst hätte sie sonst ihre jetzige Stellung und Rang bekommen?_

_Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung verkündete sie nun ihren letzten Trumpf. "ABER... _SG-10 braucht die Auswertung von diesem Dingens von PX...eh ihrer letzten Expedition!"

Es war Sams letzter Versuch um nicht nach Hause zu gehen, aber sogar sie selbst merkte wie mitleiderregend dieser war. Aus diesem Grund war sie auch nicht überrascht wegen Janets Reaktion, die sie einfach nur unverwandt anstarrte und dann leicht ihre eine Augenbraue hob.

"Ah... du musst das Dingens von PX-irgendwas untersuchen... Du hast dich wohl schon sehr damit beschäftigt..."

Ein Gutes an Sams Krankheit zeigte sich jedoch genau in diesem Moment. Man konnte nicht erkennen ob ihre Röte krankheitsbedingt oder eher durch Schämen herrührte...

Aber weder ihr mitleiderregendes Aussehen noch ihr Betteln, dass nun folgte, konnten ihre Freundin erweichen, sodass Sam am Ende nur seufzend ihre Sachen zusammenpacken konnte.

Mit verschränkten Armen sah Janet ihr kurz zu, bis sie sich sicher war, dass ihrem Befehl Folge geleistet wurde. Als sie sich dessen sicher war, rief sie schnell Daniel an damit dieser die Blondine nach Hause bringen konnte. Sie selbst konnte leider nicht weg. Nicht bei so vielen Kranken …

Leise stöhnend richtete sich Sam langsam auf und wandte sich Janet zu als sie fertig war.

Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber irgendwie... war sie dankbar das Janet diesen kleinen Streit gewonnen hatte. Nie hatte sie sich so sehr auf ihr Bett gefreut oder zu schlafen oder auf simple Ruhe. Selbst ein Treffen mit einem Goa'uld ließ sie sich nicht so schrecklich fühlen …

Leicht lächelnd trat Janet näher an Sam und hauchte kurz einen Kuss auf deren Lippen.

„Es wird dir bald besser gehen und ich habe auch bald Schluss. Cassie ist heute bei dem Colonel, also kann ich die ganze Nacht bleiben und dich verwöhnen. Versprochen!", sagte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln und trat zurück.

Zu müde um irgendwas anderes zu machen, nickte Sam nur und ging langsam zu Daniel, der gerade eingetreten war und sie besorgt mit einem Lächeln musterte. Dankbar nahm sie dessen helfende Hand an, die sie leicht stützte. Jetzt wo sie sowieso verloren hatte... konnte sie auch die Hilfe annehmen.

Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd wegen Sams Sturheit sah Janet den beiden hinterher. Ihr würde schon was einfallen um ihren kleinen Major gesund zu pflegen.

Leise summend machte sie sich auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation. Sie hatte genug zu tun und je schneller sie damit fertig wurde, desto schneller könnte sie sich Sam widmen...

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Janet

**Wortanzahl:** 1078 Wörter

**Kapitel 2 - Janet**

„Du bist krank!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Du bist sehr wohl krank!"

„Ich war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr krank und ich werde es auch nicht!"

„Du bist doch die Ärztin und nicht ich? Du bist krank und brauchst Bettruhe. Basta!"

Dieses Gespräch konnte jeder hören, der gerade Mäuschen an der Tür zu Janet Fraisers Büro spielte.

Wenn er dies vor einer Woche auch vor Sam Carters Labortür gemacht hatte, würde ihm bestimmt ein leichtes Dejavu-Gefühl überkommen. Fast der gleiche Dialog fand nämlich auch da statt. Damals war es jedoch Sam gewesen, die darauf bestand, dass sie nicht krank war … und heute?

Heute wollte Dr. Janet Fraiser nicht einsehen, dass Husten und Schnupfen ein Zeichen dafür waren, dass auch sie nun ein Opfer der Grippewelle des SGC war. Eigentlich war es ja verständlich, dass es auch sie erwischte. Seitdem diese Krankheitswelle aufkam, hatte sie fast jede Minute ihrer Arbeitszeit damit verbracht sich um einen weiteren verschnupften Kranken zu kümmern. Selbst das stärkste Immunsystem sagt irgendwann "Schluss, aus, niente, ich mache Urlaub" und kapituliert gegenüber den Bakterien. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte die kleine, brünette Ärztin dies nicht einsehen. Aus diesem Grund fanden sich Sam und Janet nun in dieser Position wieder.

Stur standen sich sie gegenüber und beide waren eindeutig nicht bereit nachzugeben.

Doch während Sam in gerader Haltung und mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen ihre Freundin ansah, war Janet deutlich anzusehen, dass sie lieber sitzen würde.

Blass und aussehend wie der Tod auf Stöckelschuhen stand sie vor ihrem Schreibtisch, an den sie versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu lehnen. Ihre sonst so hellen Augen sahen trübe aus und ihr Haar hing ihr matt ins Gesicht. Ein jeder konnte erkennen, dass sie ins Bett gehörte.

Nun ja, ein jeder außer natürlich Janet selber.

Die versuchte gerade stur nicht umzukippen und gleichzeitig Sam klar zu machen, dass sie noch fähig war zu arbeiten. Wer sie gerade hörte, konnte sich wirklich fragen, wie sie CMO geworden ist … zumindest fragte sich das gerade Sam.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort der sowieso überhörten Widerrede trat sie dichter an Janet heran.

Verwirrt sah diese sie mit geröteten sowie müden Augen an und konnte gar nicht den Finger abwehren, der sie in die Brust pikste und zum schwanken brachte. Er hatte sie kaum berührt, aber für ihren sowieso schon angegriffenen Gleichgewichtssinn war dies das Schachmatt.

„Hey!", brachte Janet nur noch leise krächzend hervor, bevor sich auch schon Arme um sie geschlungen hatten und sie auffingen. Zärtlich wurde sie an einen wunderbar warmen Körper gedrückt. Ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, schlang sie ebenfalls ihre Arme um Sam. Einerseits weil sie einfach das Gefühl von deren Körper genoss, aber zum großen Teil, weil ihr verdammt kalt war. Nicht, dass sie dies jemals zugeben würde.

Trotzdem durchschaute die Blondine ihre Geliebte. Die klappernden Zähne von Janet waren dabei aber auch ein verdammt guter Hinweis...

Ohne, dass Janet es richtig mitbekam, wurde sie auch schnell hinter ihren Schreibtisch bugsiert.

Erschöpft sackte sie dort auf ihrem Drehstuhl zusammen und sah aus müden Augen zu wie Sam schnell ihren Schreibtisch aufräumte. Akten wurden zugeklappt, Kappen auf Stifte geschoben und alles wurde ordentlich weggeräumt. Doch Janet bekam dies kaum mit. Jeder weitere Widerspruch wurde verschluckt, sobald sie in die gemütlichen Polster ihres Stuhls sank...

Erst als Sam ihr vorsichtig aus dem Stuhl half, wurde sie wieder halbwegs wach.

„Huh?", erklang ihre müde Stimme, doch Sam schlang nur ihren Arm um Janets Schulter. Mit einem leisen "Shh..." fing sie an gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin zu gehen. Dabei stützte sie diese bei jedem Schritt und achtete darauf, dass diese nicht umfiel.

Leise half sie so der Brünetten aus ihrem Büro zum Ausgang der Krankenstation, deren Tür von dem gerade eingetretenen Daniel aufgehalten wurde.

„Janet hat es nun auch erwischt?", war seine ruhige Frage als er die zusammengesackte Form seiner Kollegin und Freundin betrachtete. Besorgt huschten seine Augen über Janet und nahmen ihr mitleiderregendes Bild in sich auf, bevor er sich wieder an Sam wandte. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich daran wie schlimm es dieser vor kurzem ging. Zum Glück ging es ihr wenigstens wieder so gut, sodass sie sich nun revanchieren konnte und Janet pflegen konnte. Hoffentlich steckte sie sich dabei aber nicht ein erneutes Mal an...

„Ja und sie will eindeutig dem Klischee gerecht werden, dass Ärzte die schlimmsten Patienten sind.", beantwortete Sam seine Frage kurz, bevor sie Janet mit einem Lächeln betrachtete und mehr für Janet als für Daniel flüsterte. „Aber keine Sorge, ich werde mich gut um sie kümmern."

"Nun, da bin ich mir sicher.", erwiderte Daniel trotzdem mit einem kleinen Glucksen. Er konnte sich dies sehr gut vorstellen. Nur konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er die kleine Ärztin wegen ihrem Schicksal beneiden oder bedauern sollte. Zwar hatte er sich selbst oft genug gewünscht, dass er von einer geliebten Person gesund gepflegt wurde, aber er kannte auch Sams Kochkünste...

Zu dem waren sowohl Janet als auch Sam zwei ziemlich starkköpfige Persönlichkeiten. Im gesunden Zustand war es oft genug schon ein Machtkampf. Wie würde dies erst sein, wenn die eine Partei um die andere besorgt war und diese wiederum stur darauf bestehen würde, dass sie gesund sei? Denn diese Situation würde aufkommen. Hundertprozentig würde es, sobald Janet wieder etwas besser ging, einen Streit darum geben, wann sie wieder arbeiten gehen könnte...

Als Sam Daniels Gesicht sah, konnte sie nicht anders. Sie lachte leise auf. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie gelernt Daniels Gesichtsausdruck recht gut zu deuten und im Moment waren seine Gedanken wie bei einem offenem Buch quer über sein Gesicht geschrieben. 

"Keine Bange. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihren Frust an euch auslässt.", beruhigte sie ihn jedoch leise. Sie hatte selbst oft genug erfahren zu welchen Mitteln Janet alles griff, wenn es nicht nach ihrer kleinen, süßen Nase ging. Schnell wurde Sams Miene jedoch ernst und mit leiser Stimme sprach sie weiter. "Aber du solltest lieber vorsichtig sein, Daniel. Du hattest nun sowohl mit mir als auch mit Janet engen Kontakt als wir krank waren bzw. sind. Nicht das du auch noch krank wirst. Ich bezweifle, dass der Colonel sonderlich glücklich darüber wäre. Also pass lieber auf."

Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten verabschiedendem Nicken verließ die Blonde nun jedoch die Krankenstation, wobei sie ihre Geliebte vorsichtig stützte. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass sie selbst mal ihre Fähigkeiten als Krankenschwester aufpolierte und sie hatte schon eine sehr gute Idee wie sie ihre kleine Doktorin gesund pflegen könnte...

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Daniel

**Wortanzahl:** 1234 Wörter

**Kapitel 3 - Daniel**

"Ja-a-ck!", erklang krächzend eine Stimme durch das Haus und der Gerufene konnte nicht anders als zu seufzen.

Jack O'Neill, seines Zeichens harter Air Force-Colonel, stand in der Küche seines Hauses und kochte einen Topf voll Grießbrei, der jedoch zwecks leichterem Schlucken eher eine Grießsuppe war. Nun ja, zumindest war dies seine Begründung.

Neben ihm stand ein Tablett auf dem schon eine große Kanne Pfefferminztee und eine riesige Tasse mit der Aufschrift "Archäologen machen es nur mit... Kaffee", wobei das "Kaffee" auf der Rückseite war, standen.

Wieder schallte seine Name durch das Haus und schnell füllte Jack etwas Brei auf einen Teller, den er dann auf dem Tablett platzierte. Vorsichtig balancierte er dieses dann von der Küche in das Schlafzimmer, wo er auch schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde.

Mit wehleidigen Augen und gerade dabei wieder Jacks Namen zu krächzen, lag Daniel in dem großen Ehebett. Bis zur Nasenspitze war er zugedeckt mit der Bettdecke und einer zusätzlichen Wolldecke. Um ihn herum lagen Dutzende von Taschentücher, Zeitschriften und dicke Wälzer, die Jack alleine schon durch ihren Anblick langweilten.

Innerlich die Augen rollend, weil Daniel selbst im kranken Zustand noch arbeiten wollte, stellte Jack das Tablett auf das Nachttischschränkchen auf Daniels Bettseite. Ohne auf dessen leisen Proteste zu achten, räumte er das Chaos etwas auf und half dann dem Braunhaarigen sich aufzusetzen. Dabei achtete er immer darauf, dass dieser bis oben hin zugedeckt blieb. Als er endlich zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit war, stellte er das Tablett auf Daniels Schoß und sah nun auch schlussendlich in dessen Augen, als er sich neben ihn setzte.

"So, hier ist dein Grießbrei und dein Tee, den du dir bestellt hast. Hast du sonst noch einen Wunsch?", sagte er schlicht ohne auf seinen inneren Drang darauf hinzuweisen, dass zumindest Daniels Stimme ja zumindest noch recht gut in Ordnung zu sein schien, einzugehen.

"Nichts wichtiges.", erwiderte dieser leicht beschämt und gab dann doch noch zu: "Ich hab dich nur vermisst."

Um von seinem kindischen Verhalten abzulenken, nahm Daniel schnell einen Schluck Tee und verbrannte sich prompt die Zunge. Jacks Warnung "Vorsicht heiß!" kam leider etwas zu spät, aber dafür war sein kleines schadenfrohes Grinsen zur rechten Stelle. Schnell nahm Jack jedoch als Trost die heiße Tasse aus der Hand des jüngeren und küsste ihn kurz sanft auf die Lippen. "Du kannst mich immer rufen, wenn du mich brauchst, verstanden?"

Immer noch leicht beschämt und mit immer noch schmerzender Zunge nickte Daniel nur und wandte sich diesmal seinem Essen zu, dass hoffentlich schon etwas kühler war.

Mit einem simplen "Gut." wandte sich Jack daraufhin der Tür zu, überlegend wie lange er sich vor diesen neuen Formularen drücken konnte. Dieser ganzer Schreibkram wurde bestimmt von einem Goa'uld ausgedacht, dachte er wieder mal innerlich grummelnd.

Bevor er jedoch die Tür erreicht hatte, erklang Daniels Stimme. "Jack?"

"Ja, Daniel?", erwiderte der und drehte sich fragend schauend um.

"Könnte ich etwas Zimt und Zucker für meinen Grießbrei bekommen?"

"Klar, kein Problem", sagte Jack nur als Antwort und holte schnell das gewünschte zusammen mit einem Löffel aus der Küche.

"Noch ein Wunsch?", fragte er als er Daniel den Behälter sowie den Löffel gab.

"Nein danke, bin wunschlos glücklich.", wurde diesmal seine Frage mit einem kleinen Lächeln beantwortet und wieder machte sich Jack auf den Weg zur Tür.

Er hatte gerade die Klinke ergriffen, als wieder die Stimme des Jüngeren zu hören war. "Ach... da ist doch noch was. Könntest du mir vielleicht meine Zeitschrift aus dem Wohnzimmer holen? Du weißt schon, ich meine die über die Geschichte der Mayas."

Sich kurz umdrehen, antwortete Jack nur mit einem knappen Nicken und einem "Natürlich." als er sich auf den Weg machte Daniels Wunsch schnell zu erfüllen.

Nach kurzem Suchen hatte er die gewünschte Zeitschrift entdeckt und brachte sie dem Braunhaarigen mit einem kurz angebundenem "Noch etwas?" Inzwischen war der Tonfall seiner Frage nicht mehr so sanft und ruhig sondern eher leicht angenervt, was vielleicht der Grund war, warum Daniel schnell mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln verneinte.

Diesmal hatte Jack die Tür schon halb offen als er die zaghafte Stimme seines Freundes hörte. Innerlich bis zehn zählend, knurrte er mehr als das er es sagte ein "Ja?"

"Ich möchte dir wirklich keine Last sein, aber... könnte ich vielleicht noch was anderes zu trinken haben. Bitte!"

Auch ohne Umdrehen wusste Jack, dass Daniel gerade seinen Welpenblick trug. Kurz seufzend, drehte sich Jack mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln um. "Kein... Problem. Was möchtest du den?"

"O-Saft.", war die schnelle Antwort, die von einem dankbaren Lächeln begleitet wurde und den Älteren wieder erinnerte wie es dazu kam, dass Daniel hier bei ihm seine Krankheit auskurierte.

"Ein O-Saft. Kein Problem. Kommt sofort." Innerlich schon etwas anderes sagen, hörte Jack jedoch noch bevor er die Tür ganz hinter sich geschlossen hatte ein weiteres Mal Daniels Stimme. "Und bitte frisch gepresst." 

Mit leicht zuckendem Augenlid wurde das antwortende "Natürlich." mehr zwischen den Zähnen hervor gepresst, den gesagt. Schnell wurde die Tür geschlossen, bevor noch weitere Wünsche kamen und Jack ging leicht vor sich hinmeckernd in die Küche.

Leise fluchend baute er die Entsaftungsmaschine auf und machte Daniel seinen frisch gepressten Saft. Als er jedoch ein Glas voll hatte, hörte er nicht auf. Eine ganze Saftkaraffe füllte er, damit Daniel ja genug zu trinken hatte und er dies nicht noch einmal machen musste...

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit schnappte er sich ein Glas und die Karaffe und machte sich auf den Weg hoch ins Schlafzimmer.

Dankbar lächelnd sah Daniel hoch von seinem fast leeren Teller als Jack eintrat und sagte leise: "Danke. Das ist wirklich lieb von dir." und nahm das Glas entgegen, das ihm gereicht wurde.

Diesmal schlauer (ja, auch ER lernte mal aus Fehlern) fragte Jack diesmal nicht nach und beeilte sich aus dem Raum zu kommen, doch wieder war Daniel schneller. "Jack?"

Aber diesmal war dieser machtlos dagegen anzukämpfen. Mit einem fast geschrien "WAS?" drehte er schnell um und sah Daniel genervt und wütend an.

"Ach n-nichts...", stotterte dieser leise und blickte schnell auf seinen Teller.

Leise seufzend und diese verdammte Grippewelle verfluchend, konnte Jack nicht anders als sich schuldig zu fühlend. "Tut mir leid, Danny. Was möchtest du?"

Unsicher, ob sein Freund es ernst meinte, sah Daniel hoch, aber als er dessen entschuldigendes Lächeln sah, konnte er nicht anders als dieses wieder zu erwidern. "Tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass ich wirklich nervend bin, aber... könntest du... nun ja... vielleicht etwas bei mir bleiben? Wirklich nur ein bisschen..." 

Nervös zupfte er an seinen beiden Decken herum als er auf Jacks Antwort wartete, doch die kam nicht... zumindest nicht verbal. Stattdessen spürte Daniel wie sich auf einmal das Bett senkte und als er zur Seite sah, bot sich ihm das Bild wie Jack sich ausstreckte und es sich dann über den Decken gemütlich machte.

Grinsend stellte Daniel diesmal das Tablett selbst auf das Nachttischschränkchen, bevor er sich an Jack kuschelte. Glücklich legte er seinen Kopf auf die muskulöse Brust seines Freundes und kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass krank sein gar nicht so schlimm war... zumindest wenn man einen lieben Krankenpfleger hatte...

Kurz bevor er aber satt und zufrieden einschlief, hörte er jedoch noch Jack leise flüsternd. "Danny... wenn du mich das nächste Mal einfach bei dir haben willst... sag es einfach und schick mich nicht nonstop durchs Haus." Mit diesen Worten und einen Kuss auf seine Haare schlummerte Daniel nun schnell ein und holte sich den Schlaf um komplett gesund zu werden.

Ende Kapitel 3

**A/N:** Tut mir leid, dass Danny so... weibisch wurde, aber hier habe ich mal eine Szene zwischen mir und meiner Mama als Vorbild genommen, wenn ich krank bin... Ja, so muss auch meine Mama leiden. Kein Wunder, dass ich alles versuche um das immer wieder gut zu machen...


	4. Jack

**Wortanzahl:** 1377 Wörter

**Kapitel 4 - Jack**

"Nein, nein und noch mal nein! Ich nehm' das nicht.", erklärte Jack stur als er auf den Löffel mit einer dickflüssigen braunen Flüssigkeit starrte. Ebenso wie so vielen anderen aus dem SGC hatte es auch ihn erwischt und er lag nun mit Fieber, sowie Husten und Schnupfen im Bett.

Anders als bei den anderen saß er jedoch schon fast drei Wochen mit der Grippe an und während ein Großteil der Kranken wieder fit waren und arbeiteten, lag er in seinem Bett Zuhause. Strikte Bettruhe war der Befehl von Janet und Daniel sorgte nun schon eine Woche dafür, dass Jack dieser Anweisung auch folgte. Dabei gab es jedoch ein kleines Problem.

Jack O'Neill war manchmal wie ein Kleinkind und Kinder mögen es nicht still zu sitzen oder zu liegen... besonders nicht, wenn sie nicht einmal fernsehen konnten. Dies war Jack nämlich auch gezwungenermaßen verboten, da es ihm Kopfschmerzen bescherte.

Aber selbst die Langeweile hätte Daniel vielleicht bekämpfen können, aber seit kurzem zeigte sich ein zweites Problem. Kleine Kinder nehmen nicht gerne Medizin... und leider war Jack da auch keine Ausnahme.

So kam es zu der folgenden Situation.

Jack, zitternd wegen seines Schüttelfrostes, saß eingemummelt in mehrere Decken in seinem Bett, während Daniel neben ihn auf der Bettkante saß, einen großen Löffel Penicillin vor dessen Gesicht haltend.

Stur hielt der eigentlich Ältere die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkt und sein Gesichtsausdruck ähnelte wirklich dem eines Kindes als er auf die wirklich nicht gut schmeckende Medizin starrte.

Leise die Augen rollend, hatte aber auch Daniel bald genug. "Jack, bitte. Sei nicht so kindisch. Du musst die Medizin nehmen. Sonst wirst du diese Grippe ewig mit dir herumschleppen!", brachte er das Argument an, dass ihn persönlich umgestimmt hatte. Aber die Betonung lag auf _ihn_. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte: "Gibt es nichts anderes? Doc Fraiser hat doch immer so viele Sachen mit denen sie uns piesackt! Da muss doch auch ein anderes Mittel gegen Erkältungen dabei sein, dass nicht wie ein Mix aus Lebertran und und... na ja, irgendwas anderem ekligem."

Besorgt sah Daniel wie Jack die Augen schloss und sich den Kopf hielt. Anfangs war es ja noch lustig gewesen, aber inzwischen machte er sich leichte Sorgen. Der Ältere schlief fast nur und war nonstop erschöpft. Auch essen tat er nur wenig und da musste er auch kämpfen dies unten zu behalten. Obwohl er erst so kurz krank war, hatte die Krankheit doch schon einige deutliche Spuren hinterlassen...

Es war inzwischen das dritte Penicillin das sie ausprobierten, da die anderen beiden keine Wirkung zeigten. Und, auch wenn es Janet nur ungern zugab, wurde sie immer besorgter. Bei der letzten Untersuchung hatte sie inzwischen sogar schon leise die Variante eines Aufenthaltes in der Krankenstation vorgeschlagen. Zwar hatte Jack dies rigoros abgelehnt, aber sowohl er als auch Daniel wussten, wenn er nicht bald gesund wurde, wäre es nicht mehr nur ein Vorschlag der kleinen Ärztin.

Aus diesem Grund kämpfte Daniel auch so darum, dass Jack dieses neue Penicillin nahm. Doch schon nach einmaligen Schlucken wurde klar, dass dies ein Kampf werden würde. Beim ersten Mal hatte sich Jack fast durch den Geschmack übergeben und jetzt wollte er es nicht mal mehr ansehen, sondern eher darauf vertrauen, dass sein Körper alleine den Virus bekämpfen kann.

Daniel wollte darauf jedoch nicht vertrauen, aber als klar wurde, dass es so nichts werden würde, legte er den Löffel vorsichtig auf ein frisches Taschentuch ab, darauf achtend nichts zu verschütten.

"Jack, ich weiß, dass es eklig schmeckt und du dich nach dem ersten Einnehmen schrecklich gefühlt hast, aber du musst es nehmen um gesund zu werden. Das weißt du. Wir haben keine andere Variante mehr! Du bist der 2IC des SGCs und der Chef des SG-1. Willst du mir wirklich erzählen, dass du vor etwas Medizin zurückschreckst?", fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue an Jacks Stolz appellierend.

Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit seinen Schultern. "Du wirst es schon niemanden erzählen.", sagte er mit einem kleinen verschmitzten Grinsen, das mehr angestrengt als lustig aussah.

"Sicher?", entgegnete Daniel jedoch mit starrer Miene und einer Augenbraue, die sogar noch höher wanderte, während er weiter seinen Freund fixierte. Stur erwiderte dieser den Blick, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Müde und leicht orientierungslos fielen sie durch ihr fiebriges Glänzen auf.

Ob nun chemische Mittel oder Hausmittel. Nichts wirkte. Jacks Fieber blieb konstant und dies leider auf einer Höhe, die mehr als gefährlich für den menschlichen Körper war, und mit jeder weiterer Stunde die verging, wurde Jacks Körper schwächer.

Daniel wollte eigentlich nicht zu diesem Mittel greifen, doch als er Jacks sture Miene sah, wusste er dies wäre seine einzige Chance. "Hast du früher auch so einen Aufstand gemacht als du krank warst? Willst du mir wirklich sagen, dass du Charlie das so vorgelebt hast? Das du akzeptiert hast, dass er so reagiert, wenn er krank ist?"  
Seine Stimme war ruhig geblieben, doch nichtsdestotrotz war sie fest und er wandte seinen Blick nicht von Jacks Augen ab. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er ihn nicht verletzen sondern helfen wollte.

Ruhig erwiderte der Ältere jedoch den Blick. Sekundenlang hielten sie so Kontakt, bevor Jack seinen Augen gen Fenster richtete und fast lautlos seufzte. Leise fing er an zu sprechen. "... Er hat Medizin gehasst. Sara und ich mussten uns jedes Mal neue Tricks ausdenken um ihn dazu zubringen sie zu nehmen. Wir haben sie unter sein Essen gemischt, mit Getränken vermixt, ihn regelrecht bestochen, gebettelt und noch so vieles anderes. Natürlich durften Sara und ich dann selbst keine Probleme mit dem Medizin nehmen haben, aber ... nun ja... wie Sara immer so schön sagte, dies hatte Charlie eindeutig von mir geerbt." Leise lachte Jack auf, doch schnell wandelte sich sein Gesicht wieder in eine ernste Miene.

"Ich... ich weiß, dass ich mich gerade albern benehme, Daniel, und ich kann gar nicht oft genug sagen wie dankbar ich bin, dass du für mich da bist..."

Still und nur mit einem minimalen Lächeln wandte er seinen Blick zu Daniel, dessen eine Hand inzwischen die seine ergriffen hatte. Nicht für eine Sekunde den Blick abwendend, öffnete er den Mund um weiterzusprechen, doch er bekam nicht mehr als ein "Ich..." heraus, bevor sein Körper von einem schweren Hustenanfall erschüttert wurde.

Schnell half Daniel Jack sich aufzusetzen, sodass er in einer Position war, wo es leichter war abzuhusten, doch es half nichts. Erst nach einigen Minuten hatte sich der Grauhaarige wieder so weit beruhigt, dass er sich erschöpft zurück lehnen konnte. Immer noch schwer atmend, erwiderte er den besorgten Blick seines Freundes. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Erst Jacks leises Räuspern brach diese.

"Ich... es tut mir leid, dass ich mich wie ein Kleinkind benehme. Ich werde jetzt die Medizin nehmen." Ohne weitere Widerrede nahm er diesmal selbst den Löffel in die Hand und schluckte den Inhalt in einem Zug, das Ganze mit viel Wasser aus dem neben ihm stehenden Glas nachspülend und mit nur einem minimalen Verziehen des Gesichtes.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln zeigte er Daniel dann den leeren Löffel, bevor er leise weitersprach. "So... zufrieden?" Seine Stimme war durch das Husten immer noch heiser, seine Augen sahen fiebrig aus, sein Gesicht war gerötet und sein Haar verschwitzt, doch in diesem Moment war all dies Daniel egal.

Wortlos beugte er sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf die schmalen Lippen seines Freundes. Danach zog er sich leicht zurück, doch sein Gesicht war immer noch dicht an dem von Jacks. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie, als er leise sagte. "Sehr... und... ich werde immer zuhören... wenn du über ihn sprechen willst."

Es war ein simples Versprechen. Es war keine große Liebeserklärung oder ein Schwur für die Ewigkeit. Es war nichts davon. Es war einfach nur ein Versprechen da zu sein, wenn der andere jemanden brauchte. Egal ob es darum ging sein inneres Kind zu überwinden oder um über das Schönste oder das Schlimmste in seinem Leben zu versprechen.

Es war nicht viel, aber für sie beide war es mehr als genug.

Eine simple Grippe wurde ein weiterer Schritt in ihrer Beziehung und in der von ihren Freunden, den wie heißt es so schön... In Gesundheit und in Krankheit... Man muss und wird alles zusammen durchstehen, wenn man sich wirklich liebt ... und dies brauchte man bei keinem der Vier in Frage zu stellen.

Ende

**A/N:** Tut mir leid, das Ende hat ein Eigenleben genommen. Jacks Verhalten beruht nebenbei wieder auf mir (genauso wie bei Sam/Janet/Daniel). Er benimmt sich kindisch, aber glaubt mir, mit 39 Grad Fieber benimmt sich niemand (oder die wenigsten) logisch...

So, diese Fic ist nun auch beendet, darum wende ich mich wieder "Experimente und Offenbarungen" zu. Ich hoffe ich sehe euch da wieder.

Über Reviews für diese Fic würde ich mich sehr freuen. :)

LG  
Shadow


End file.
